Elizabeth's Cataria
by Tazie-D
Summary: Elizabeth Diotte, Is a young girl in Cataria region. She is studying pokemon around the world to configure and match specialized poke-balls that can capture a pokemon (of the poke-balls type) without having to lower it's stats. Along her journeys she meets interesting people what always seem to come with adventure. And new life companions in the wonderful world of pokemon.
1. Prologue

Elizabeth's Cataria Region

Prologue:

The forest was quiet and somewhat eerie as I walked through. I could feel eyes watching my every move as I crept along in the shadows of the trees. The wind whispered and carried faint cries, as I started to break through the forest, and stumbled upon a clearing. I was about 5 miles out already, and sunset had started. I squinted my eyes to try and see better, for in the middle of the clearing was a large rock, and something moving around it. The cries got louder as I moved closer, my father's Dragonite was waiting for me at the entrance way to the clearing, as if he was scared to go farther. I crept closer until I could see what was causing the movement. A Dusclops was holding a tiny new born Gastly down on a rock.

The cries were coming from the Gastly, and suddenly I could see a glowing purple light appear in a sphere shape in the palm of the Dusclops hand.

He then rose it into the air and started to thrust it down towards the Gastly, in a panic I yelled out to Dragonite.

"Dragonite, please, HELP!"

Dragonite leapt up as his tail started to glow white while it warmed up, then turned purple as he slammed his tail down with all his might, it hit the Dusclops dead on.

A purple fog formed all around us, blinding Dragonite and I. As the smoke cleared we could see that the Dusclops had vanished. The Gastly lay there on the rock, almost unconscious. I ran over to him, and scooped him up in my arms,

"You're going to be ok now, I'll take care of you." I whispered to the Ghastly as I softly stroked his head. "Dragonite, will you be able to give us a ride home?"

He nodded, and I climbed onto his back, cradling the Gastly in one arm while holding on with the other.

We arrived home, and my father took Gastly from me and put him in the poke-healer we own.

The Gastly awoke a few hours after, still weak. He looked up at me with his big eyes, and I looked back at him.

"So, how do you feel little guy?" I asked. He smiled, and floated into the air then licked my face.

"Gastly, would you be my pokemon, companion?"

He nodded and smiled, I pulled out my new Ghost ball, and lightly through it at him. It went right through him, and hit the wooden floor on the other side.

The beam of red light came out of the ball as it opened, and withdrew the Gastly into it.

There was no hesitation from the ball and then I heard the confirmation beep as I scooped up the ball. I released the Gastly from the ball.

"I don't think you should be cooped up in there Gastly. It's not fair to you, and also I want you to be out. But I want to give you a name... Something I can call you so your more unique then the other Gastly pokemon around here."

He smiled and nodded.

"Boo?"

He shook his head.

"Shadow?"

Still, a no.

"Spook?"

He smiled and nodded, it was a yes.

"Well Spook, welcome to your new home!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

3 Years Later...

"Dad, are you almost ready to go? Spook and I have our stuff packed, and are all ready," I asked impatiently.

"Be patient I'm almost ready," he replied. "Dragonite,you set?"

Dragonite nodded, and we assembled in the living room.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled. "We will be back soon, and hopefully I'll have my Ice ball done!"

"Ok dear, good luck!" she said to me. "And I love you guys, have a safe travel please..."

"No worries Hun, we will be back shortly," my dad said. "Dragonite will fly safe as always."

My Mom walked gracefully to my Father and kissed him passionately.

They headed towards Spook and I. She hugged me and I hugged back, then she pet Spook and whispered something to Dragonite.

"So are we ready?" I asked trying to be patient, which wasn't really working.

"Yes Lizy, we are ready," dad replied. "Heather don't forget to send the rest of our stuff on the train tomorrow, therefore it will reach us in Glacia on time." Dad said.

"Yes I will, I already have it stamped," she replied.

"Ok then, so we are ready. Dragonite, let's go!" Dad exclaimed.

"Ok Spook, come back!"

Within the minute, Spook was back in his poke-ball and on my poke-ball belt, safe and sound.

We slowly walked out the door, Dragonite led us out, followed by my Dad then me. Once outside Dad put the two person saddle onto Dragonite, it's a beautiful hand crafted leather saddle with small Rhine stones around the outside. I climbed onto Dragonite first, then my Father.

"Ok Dragonite, you know where too." He said.

With that we took off, I looked down one last time, to see my Mother standing outside waving us goodbye. I wasn't hard leaving her, I've done it a few times in the past to do research on pokemon for my pokeballs.

It was high noon when we stopped in a small town along the way to grab a bite to eat.

"Come on out Spook, it's lunch time!" I said to the pokeball while pressing the button to release him.

He came shooting out, flying up high, then doing spins like a cork screw while heading back to the ground. I know he hates flying without being able to see, so this wasn't a surprise that he was so excited to leave his pokeball.

We sat in the grass at a park inside the town, and laid a blanket down to eat out packed lunches. As everyone else ate, I decided to write to Anthony (the guy I had met while I visited Roggenrolla Valley 6 months ago). The letter read:

"Dear Anthony, I'm on the move again. This time we are going to Glacia so we can research ice pokemon. We will be visiting 'Reigns Ranch' where the owner John owns a Piloswine farm.

I hope you are healing up well, your last letter said you started rehab for your leg, I'm sure your doing just fine in that and you'll probably be back walking without a limp in no time at all. Also, I really don't think that you going back to mine right away is a good thing. You had said they just finished fixing the collapse tunnels, and I don't want you hurt again. Oh, and how's your pokemon, I know they are still probably shaken up from the whole ordeal, say hi to them for me.

Well, I'll write to you soon, when I have an address for you to write back to I'll let you know. Till then take care, ad be safe.

In my thoughts, Lizy."

Spook was watching me write, in-between mouthfuls of food that is, almost like he had something else to say (which probably wasn't anything nice seeing as he didn't care for Anthony).

"Are we all done here?" my father asked

"Yea, I think so," I replied.

"Ok, are we ready then, Dragonite?"

Dragonite nodded, so I put Spook back in his pokeball, patting him on the head before he went back, then we saddled up and started our journey farther up north.

I must of fallen asleep somewhere along the ride for when I awoke We had just landed.

"Lizy, would you mind de-saddling Dragonite as I go talk to John?"

"No problem Dad!" I said slipping into my white Swanna down jacket that flowed to my thighs.

He stepped into the house hold, knocking first of course, but was impatient and showed himself in. Within a couple minutes I could hear my father and, who I assumed to be, John talking.

The saddle weighed a lot, so it took me awhile to get off, but when I did I gently placed it onto the wooden saddle rack beside the doorway. I took a moment to look around, it was so beautiful, the snow blanketed the ground effortlessly as the wind picked up small clusters of snow and dragged them along with it. The house had a wooden fence behind it, that looked like it housed the Piloswine, along with a large wooden barn, that had smoke coming out of a small chimney scoop on the roof. I took a deep breath in, inviting the chilled air into my lungs as I shut my eyes to take in the wonder sounds of bird pokemon in the distance.

But my moment of bliss came to halt as I jumped when the door opened.

"Lizy, want to come meet the gentlemen who own and run this wonderful farm?" My father asked.

I nodded and followed my father through the door way. As I entered I removed my hood, and looked around, the door to the outside lead right into their kitchen area.

The kitchen was old western style, with while tile back splash, and dark wooden cupboards, accompanied by hard wood flooring. A man, I presumed to be John stood beside a table set, as he watched me enter the room, he wore jean overalls, and a plaid long sleeve T-shirt, with a black toque. His face was very soft as he watched me, eyes piercing blue and chapped lips that were shadowed by a mustache. He watched for a moment, then looked over to his left, where a winding staircase stood, and a young man, about my age.

I didn't know his name but I assumed he was the son of John. He just stared at me, and for a moment I stared back. He was tall, had blue eyes that reminded me of summer days looking at the sky, scruffy brown hair, and a very defined face, he was a very handsome young man, he had a slender build with muscular arms (he probably did a lot of work around the farm, lifting and stuff.) he wore jeans, and a plain T-shirt. Then our eyes met, and I could feel my face get hot (I was probably blushing) and I wanted to hold back laughter from the goofy look on his face. I broke eye contact to look at his father, who was smirking at the silly look on his face.

"Gentle men, this is my daughter, Elizabeth." My dad motion to me.

"This is John Reigns, and.. I'm sorry I didn't catch you name?" He looked at the boy.

I nodded to John, as if to give a hello, then looked at the boy who was still staring at me it took a moment to realize my Dad was talking to him I think, and then he spoke.

"Ryder... I'm Ryder," he muttered almost franticly.

John looked back at Ryder, who had his head down slightly, and gave him a giant smirk.

"Anyways! I heard in town that you guys are selling Eevee pups?" My Dad broke the silence.

My ears pricked up, and I looked at my father then smiled hoping he was referring to my gift.

"I promised Lizy I would get her one for her birthday".

"Yes, we still have one left, she's out in the barn." John said, he moved his eyes back to Ryder, "Maybe Ryder would should you the way?" He said with a crooked smile.

Ryder nodded and headed toward the door, he grabbed his white woolen jacket from the rack, and proceeded to walk out the door. I quickly hugged my Dad giving him a big smile, before running to catch up to Ryder. While walking I tried to make some small talk with him, then he asked about my family. I told him that I was from Shadowvale, and that we owned a large lot backing onto the haunted forest of Shadowvale, and that my Mom ran a cemetery business (she is a coroner and owns the cemetery).

I then went on to explain that I build specialized pokeballs (which was why I came here) using a nano-technology I attach into the pokeball, it can project a picture of its surroundings (taken once the ball is thrown) to help calm down the pokemon trying to be caught. Also that the pokeballs all have unique linings that help keep the pokemon from escaping, for example the Water ball Spook and I made has a netting on the inside of the ball that is made out of fishing line, so the water pokemon cannot break through easily. While I was explaining this I think I lost him the more I went into detail, which is fine, it's not easy to understand or explain the work I do to people.

We reached the barn after a while of walking along the wooden fence and talking about our families. Ryder slowly opened the door, I wasn't a patient person so I looked around in the barn waiting to meet my new friend... I then seen the Flareon (more than likely Johns) curled up next to a fire she had made. Ryder looked around quickly for the Eevee then walked over to a huge mountain of hay. He reached into it gently and pulled out a small Eevee.

"She's so CUTE!" I managed to squeak out through my excitement.

The Eevee was a creamy brown colour, with a light brown chest, belly, and paws. Her left ear had a slight kink in it, which made the ear fold over and kind of lop down to the front of her face slightly.

"Hey little one, would you like to be the new addition to my family?" I asked.

The Eevee just nuzzled into my arm more, and I smiled with delight.

Ryder turned to look back at Flareon for a moment, and I don't think he heard my pokeball open. Spook came out, and used Smoke Screen before I could introduce the two.

"What the hell!" I heard Ryder yell, blinded by the purple haze.

"Spook, chill out!" I screamed, and with that the smoke started to clear.

As it cleared I could start to see Spook, who was looking Ryder dead in the eyes. Ryder jumped back, taken by surprise from Spook.

"Spook, this is Ryder. We are going to be staying in this town for a while, and he's going to show us around." I said looking at Ryder, and smiling.

"Oh, Am I now?" He said sarcastically.

"If you don't mind..." I said while Spook stared him down.

"It would be my pleasure." He said with a nod.

"So where did this little guy come from?" Ryder asked looking at Spook, who was floating around me.

I explained to him that found him in the haunted forest, very weak from a close to fatal encounter with a Dusclops. He was a newborn Ghastly at the time, very small. I told him Dragonite and I saved him and brought him back to my house, where Spook agreed to join my family.

We begun to walk back to the house, I still had Eevee in my arms, while Spook floated around me.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what with the pokeball chain?" I said aloud.

Ryder stopped to look at me for a moment then looked down at his silver chain that held a single compacted pokeball on it. He then walked over to the wooden fence surrounding the Piloswine and sat down allowing his feet just to touch the ground. I followed and climbed onto the fence, he smiled at me when I got onto the fence because my feet dangled without touching the ground like his did.

I listened intensively as he explain the story behind the chain. Apparently the chain was a gift from his grandfather (who was a researcher like my Dad). His grandfather before he left gave him the chain, and the pokeball on it. The pokeball carries a rare white Swinub (which I couldn't wait to see but I waited patiently). He told me that his grandfather left, without listening to Ryder's refusal which made him very angry and sad for him leaving.

When he was done the story, he stood up, and waited for me to also. I stared at the chain and hesitated a minute.

"Can I see him?" I asked

He paused for a moment and then nodded. With a swift movement he pulled the pokeball off the chain, pressed the center button, which expanded the ball, then threw the ball up into the air.

"Swinub, come on out!" he yelled at the ball.

There was a flash of red as the ball opened and then the Swinub gracefully fell onto a patch of grass that the snow seemed to miss. The Swinub was very cute, all white with milk chocolate striped going down him back, and a very pink little nose that was sniffing the ground.

The Swinub, still a little dazed from being in the pokeball, snorted then walked over to me, wobbling a bit at first. He came right up to me, and sniffed my boots letting out a little snort while rubbing up against me.

"He likes you." Ryder said, watching me interact with the little Swinub.

"He's adorable! Spook, come meet Swinub!" I exclaimed.

Spook had floated off towards the tree line sometime during Ryder and I talking. He began to come over to us, coming into the light. While Spook took his time getting to where we were standing, I noticed Ryder seemed a bit tense... I assumed it because Spook didn't really look to be the social type.

"It's ok, he's really friendly to other pokemon, he was just messing around in the barn." I said, but in the back of my mind, I know he was trying to scare Ryder in the barn... Spook and I are very close, and to Spook any man around my age, is a threat to our friendship...

Ryder nodded, he seemed a little more at ease, but he kept a close eye on Spook as he reached us. Spook and Swinub just looked at each other for a moment, until Spook gave Swinub a big grin, and flipped upside down being playful. Swinub snorted happily, then tried to tackle Spook playfully, but looked really confused when he went right through Spook and fell onto his butt on the other side. Ryder and I both laughed as we watched the dazed Swinub look at Spook very confused.

We watched the pokemon play for hours, while we made some small talk, before the pokemon showed that they were getting tired. Spook lay on the ground next to Swinub as the breathed heavily from playing. I began to walk over to scoop Spook up. When I was just two steps away from him, he jumped up, hissed at the sky, and flew to the trees, where I could no longer see him. Swinub let out a great squeal of pain or discomfort/anger and hid behind Ryder.

"What the..." Ryder said confused.

"I don't know, I've never seen Spook act like this before." I said.

In the blink of an eye the forest went quiet and something blocked the sun, as it shadowed the forest, we looked up but it was too fast, it had already moved over us. And from the forest came blood curdling shrieks, then silence once again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea..." Ryder replied.

Ryder quickly pulled Swinub back into its pokeball. And I called out to Spook who hesitantly, but quickly, floated over to me.

My Dad came shooting out of the house, with John.

"Did you see it?" Dad asked franticly

"No but it was loud, like a bird pokemon, and it terrified little Spook." I said shaking my head

"Hmm... I wonder. Come on Lizy, we have to go! I need to call Arian!" Dad said sprinting towards the road.

I looked down in disappointment... Whatever this was, it had nothing to do with my work, I don't know why I had to leave, I could've easily met him later at the hotel. I faced Ryder, I probably looked so pathetic, like a sad kid who didn't get what she wanted.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" I said (it was a rhetorical question)

"Yea, absolutely." He replied.

"Alright I'll see you then!" I exclaimed.

I then turned to look at Spook who was ready to go, and then jogged after my quickly moving father, with my Eevee in my arms cuddled up still.

I caught up to my dad, who had forgotten to grab his noted of the dining room table of the Reigns house.

"Damn! I needed those notes!"

"It's ok Dad, I'm going back there tomorrow to research the Piloswine. I'll pick them up for you if you want?"

"No dear it's fine, I'll probably be going there tomorrow at some time."

We continued to walk along the side of the road, headpin towards the town.

"So, Eevee, you agreed to be part of our family, once I have your pokeball painted and ready I'll show it to make sure you like it. But first, I would like to give you a nick name, so you're not just like other Eevees being called Eevee all the time. Is that ok with you?"

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ok, how about Roxy?"

She shook her head.

"Missy?"

Still a no.

"Luna?"

A definite no.

"Snowy...?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, Nice to meet you, Snowy. Spook, say hello to Snowy the newest member of our family."

Spook floated in front of us, and smiled widely, then nodded and licked Snowy's face leaving her with a slight disgusted look.

"So you like your new friend Lizy?"

"Of course Dad, she great, I can't wait for her to get used to the way me and Spook are and really become one of the family. She's going to have to like to travel though. And intense working."

"I'm sure she'll be happy just having a loving owner."

"No, we don't call it that, technically yes I am her owner, but she is a companion now. Not a pet, or tool."

"Well, my apologies. I'm sure she'll be happy having a loving companion."

"That's better." I nudged him with my elbow smiling at him.

We were just entering the town after a longer walk from the Reigns ranch. It was a beautiful small town, there was an old brick library to the left of the town, with a small convenience store beside it, with gas pumps and a car wash. To the right was a big grocery store with a small mall surrounding it. We kept walking, and slowly the streets were forming and more life was coming to the town. People and pokemon walked through, and some stopped to play in a large open park, with a thawing pond in the middle of it. A picnic area was set up on the right side of the park, which was bare due to the cold weather. We got more into the rural area where houses had big yards and beautiful finishes on the outside. We continued our walk until we got to our Motel, it was located at the edge of town, just a few steps away from the salt mine.

The motel was nice, our room had two beds in separate rooms, and a large dining table crammed into a smaller kitchen eat in area. The walls had tacky wall paper with a blue floral design, and the whole place had cream carpet. The bathroom had a soaker tub, with shower, and a toilet accompanied by a floating sink on the wall. My room had a double bed in the far corner with a window looking out to the mines. It also had a small fold down desk on the right wall. Again this room had the floral wall paper, but in a red this time.

I strolled through the rooms but then there was a knock at the door. My father answered it.

"Your luggage has arrived, Diotte Family." A nice hotel worker said, "It's right outside your door, enjoy your stay, and feel free to call the main desk for anything you need." He smiled, and walked away from the door heading down the hall to the main room before we could thank him.

"Well, that was nice of them. Grab your things and bring them to your room, I'll be in my room setting thing up." My Dad said.

So I grabbed my luggage and begun setting thing out in my room the way I wanted them. I placed my clothing in the small dresser beside my bed. And all my not books and work went onto the folding desk. I took my pink and silver pokebelt off and hung it up on the coat hook attached to the back of my door. Snowy and Spook sat on the bed and watched me scurry around finding places for all of our stuff. In one of my bags, I was unloading, I pulled out Spook's bed. The bed was a gift to him from my Mom two Christmas's ago. The bed was dark purple satin with large sporadic green poke-a-dots. A thought clicked in with me.

"Snowy, we need to get you a bed too!" I said look at the pokemon who were watching while they relaxed on my bed.

She looked at me confused, and I pointed to Spooks bed. I then placed it on the ground, and Spook floated to it, then lay down and shut his eyes briefly to insinuate what is was for.

"Hey Dad would you mind if we went to the mall for a minute?" I called for him trough the walls

"Yea that's fine, just be back before dark please." He replied

"Yes Dad." I said rolling my eyes

"Spook, Snowy, let's go shopping!" I smiled looking at the two of them.

I quickly put my coat back on, and grabbed my pokebelt along with my small silver back pack (which I used as a purse) with the pokeball stitched into the front pocket.

"Ok, all set, you guys ready?"

They both nodded. I had Spook float beside me as always, but I allowed Snowy to climb into my arm, and be carried. Seeing as she was so small it was no problem for me to carry her around right now. As we walked I seen people glancing at Spook as he flew around me happily. I realize that they don't see Ghost types a lot, so I didn't let it bother me while they stared. Just as we reached the mall, a little boy ran from him mother to get a better look.

"Well hello there." I said looking at the small boy

"Hi." He replied

"This, is a Ghastly, his name is Spook. Spook say hello to... Um..."

"I'm Ethan, I'm very sorry to stare my mommy told me it was rude, but you have a really cool pokemon miss!"

"That's ok, I think the pokemon around here are really cool too, but where I'm from Spook is a pretty regular pokemon to find."

"Wow you're lucky, I want to have a cool pokemon one day, but mommy said I have to wait until I'm responsible enough to take care of one." He said making it sound like his mom was the bad guy.

"Well, you're mommy is right, pokemon require a lot of love and attention. They need to be played with, and trained and most of all loved. If pokemon end up in the wrong hands, they end up mean and used for tools to fight other pokemon or people in a bad way, to cause harm."

"Oh, well ok. I still think I could have one now though."

"Well what pokemon would you want if you could choose?"

"Umm... Fearow! So one day we could fly around like an an airplane and sore through the skies to touch the clouds!" He exclaimed so fast he shuddered a bit.

Just then his mother ran over, and grabbed his sleeve,

"Ethan Joseph Morvay, you do not go running off to talk to strangers!" She said angrily

Ethan opened his mouth to explain, but I jumped in before he could talk.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, and I'm sure he is too, but he was just curious about my little Spook over here." I gestured to Spook who smiled and turned upside down in a happy greeting.

"My point stands, though you seem like a very nice young lady, he still shouldn't run off on me like that."

"I'm sorry momma, I just wanted to see her Ghastly, or um... Spook."

"Well that's fine this time, but we must be going, good bye-"

"My names Elizabeth, call me Lizy though." I intruded

"Ok, goodbye, Lizy." She said half way with her back to me already

"Bye Lizy and Spook, it was very nice to meet you."

"You'll get your Fearow one day Ethan, but remember what I told you about treating pokemon ok?"

He nodded then turned to catch up with his mother.

"Well Spook, you are quite the hit around here!" I exclaimed. But felt bad for Snowy, though she was sleeping in my arm that was inside my coat, they hadn't noticed her.

We walked into the mall. It was very clean and maintained inside. As you walk in there a clothing store to the left, escalators on the middle, and a food court to the right. Beside the escalators was a mall directory. I read the sign, looking for a shop that sells pokemon accessories, clothing or anything really. I seen a name of a store called "Pokemon fan club" I figured what do we have to lose. It was located on the second floor to the back on the right hand side. Spook flew up to the second floor and waited. I got onto the escalator and nudged Snowy trying to wake the sleepy pup. Her eyes opened slowly and she yawned then stretched out.

"You slept the walk to the mall, but we are here, hope you can stay awake until you can pick out a bed!" I smiled at the sleepy fur ball in my arms.

Spook waited patiently for us at the top. Once we reached the top he went shooting by us and disappeared, I figured we would just meet him at the store. I observed everything as we walked though the mall, at the top of the escalator was another indication sign and a small cafe, there were two hall ways dividing around the cafe with stores jam-packed into the small areas. I followed the main hallway that made a loop around the second floor until I could see Spook waiting for us at the stores entrance.

The store had all glass walls on the outside, with a glass door too. The sign above it was in bubble print painted in bright blue on top of yellow with flashing lights in the lettering. As we entered I could see Spooks eyes light up when he seen his favorite cookies.

"Yes Spook, you can get you're cookies. You suck up." I smiled and winked at him, jokingly.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" A man asked.

He was dressed in blue jeans and a store T-shirt, with the logo on the back and the same bubble writing with the store name. Along with a name tag that read "Hank, Store Manager" on it.

"Yes actually you can. I'm looking for pokemon beds? Do you happen to have any..." I asked politely

"Yes we to, follow me."

He led me to a small island in the right side of the store, where pokemon beds were neatly assorted.

"Ok, here they are, I'll be at the front desk if you need me."

"Thank you." I said, and with that he walked away.

"Ok Snowy, you can pick." I placed her on the ground, and allowed her to look, and sniff, each bed.

There wasn't too much selection. It was down to four girl beds, and two neutral coloured bed.

A pink satin bed with frills on the edges, a red and white polka dot bed made of fleece, a Swanna down fluffy white bed with pink and blue snowflakes on it, a foe-Krookodile scale cover bed. and a bright yellow cotton pillow top bed with a pokeball stitched onto it.

"So, Snowy, what do you think?"

After carful inspection, and trial and error in the test runs of the beds. She laid down in the Swanna down bed and started to fall asleep.

"Oh no you don't miss. Your getting your but back to the motel to sleep in your bed." I winked at her. "Spook, come on now, we are going to check out."

He looked at me from the treat stand, and let out a small pathetic cry.

"Ok, I promised. Snowy do you want any treats?"

She sniffed the boxes and found bone shaped cookies that had a meaty flavor (apparently), I scooped those up, and Spooks cookies then went to check out.

"Did you find everything ok?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, and thank you for the help."

"No problem. Is this all?"

I nodded.

"Ok so your total comes to 56.99."

I pulled my bag off my shoulder and reached for my wallet.

"Debit?"

"Sure, just swipe when it tells you."

The transaction was complete and he bagged up my stuff.

"Thank you, please come again!" He said happily as we walked away.

Snowy leapt up into my arms, and Spook floated around me, spinning and grinning in excitement for his cookies. It was a quite walk through the town, the only sounds were passing by cars, and the snow crunching underneath my feet.

"Dad we are back!" I yelled in, while standing in the doorway slipping out of my coat

"Ok sweetie, I'm working so, if you're hungry you can order out whatever you want!" He yelled back through a shut door.

I walked to my room, and placed Snowy's bed on the ground beside my own, and Spooks.

Snowy jumped down from my arms, and sniffed her bed, then walked onto it and walked around in a small circle trying to make a comfy place for her to lay. Once she had a spot made, she laid down in a small ball and fell back asleep.

"She sure sleeps a lot...I hope she will grow out of that." I said looking at Spook.

Spook floated around hit treat box lazily, until I grabbed him a treat, which he took from my hand, then laid down in his bed as well. I wasn't sleepy yet so I stayed up and wrote to Anthony.

"Dear Anthony.

We met the Reigns family today, they are really nice people! I like being around them, they are a really close family and are really nice to my father and I. Also, just like you had acted, Spook was a great surprise to them! He got all hot and angry when I let him out to meet someone your age.

But aside from that I got another pokemon today! My Dad, for my birthday, got me an Eevee! She is so cute, and I can't wait for you to meet her.

Today was our first day here, and I haven't learned anything about ice pokemon yet, but a strange assurance happened... Something very large flew over the ranch blocking out the sun, and scared all of the pokemon, then once out of sight it made a terrifying scream that rattled throughout the forest. My Dad and John (the owner of the ranch) came out and seemed a bit frantic about the happening. I was worried, and so were Johns kids, and wife.

I Hope your all healed up or at least close to it, write me back when you can, the address is on the envelope.

Be safe please!

Lizy."

After I finished the message I kissed Spook and Snowy lightly on their foreheads then curled up in my bed, and drifted off into a wonderful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

BEEP BEEP!

My alarm went off at 7am, which I had set if for so I could get ready. My pokemon were still sound asleep so, I didn't open the vanilla coloured blinds to see the morning sun yet. Instead I went into the bathroom to take a shower and start my morning.

I finished the shower, and wrapped a towel around me, then begun to blow dry my hair. I took my time so I would look presentable if we go see people today, which I was hoping we would go back to the ranch so I can get some research done, and see Ryder...

I Finished drying, then straightened my hair, allowing it to flown halfway down my back, and my bangs to cover the left side of face, and entire forehead. I started to do my makeup, the way I wore it probably made me look a little creepy to some, but I liked it. I gave myself a generous amount of liquid eye liner on the top eye lid, that slightly winged out, then applied a small line of pencil liner to my water line on the bottom eye lid. Once I had that perfect, I added a thick amount of mascara, and a small touch of grey eye shadow to my lid, and a hint of blush to my cheek bone.

I walked into my room, with just a towel on (no one was up yet so it didn't matter). I rummaged through my dresser and found an outfit to wear. I decided on charcoal grey skinny jeans, that I held up with my silver and black foe-Arbok scale belt. For a top I wore my purple slightly translucent, button up blouse with my corset underneath. I looked over at my pokebelt, which was bright pink with silver accents, and decided to put it on later.

Once dressed, I made my way to the kitchen, were I begun preparing French toast for the pokemon, Dad and myself. As they cooked I walked over to my father's bedroom door.

"Dad are you going to wake up soon, we are burning daylight. And I made French toast!" I said while knocking

"Yea... Be out in five." He grumbled sleepily

I walked back to the kitchen to flip the French toast then go wake up Spook and Snowy.

"Come-on lady and gentleman! It's time to wake your little booties up! Oh, and I have French toast made!" I exclaimed walking into the bedroom.

Spook perked up and flew out of bed as soon as the words "French toast" left my lips. However Snowy was much more slow to react, as she peeked out one eye then yawned and stretched. As she slowly hopped out of her bed, Spook waited by the door impatiently.

Once everyone was up, and sitting around the dining room table, I set plates and silverware out along with butter, powdered sugar and syrup. Then put the plate, that was filled with a heaping amount of French toast, into the middle of the table. Spook licked his lips, as I passed him two pieces, Snowy just sat looking confused at the food. I placed a single French toast slice onto her plate, she sniffed it then licked it once done analyzing her eyes went wide and she dug into her food, Dad and I laughed as she scarfed it down, then looked at the rest as if she wanted more. So I put one more slice onto her plate, then grabbed my own and covered them with syrup. Dad neatly cut up his food, then poured syrup onto it. Spook didn't like syrup so I powdered his with the sugar and let him dig into it also.

Once breakfast was finished I grabbed everyone's dirty plated and rinsed then off, then placed them to the side of the sink to do them later. Dad cleared the table off then went to get ready.

"Spook, Snowy, you want to go outside and train?"

They nodded.

"Snowy I don't know your moves, so please feel free to try them out on Spook. With you being Normal type, your moves probably won't even affect him.. Is that ok with you Spook?"

He smiled and then prepared for a fight. Snowy jumped up and tried tackling Spook, but just like Swinub went right through him. She looked disappointed but then tried a Quick attack, which still didn't work. I could see her start to get frustrated, Then opened her mouth wide and bite down on with a purplish black glow. Bite was a Dark type move, so it was super affective against Spook. As she bit down, Spook went flying through the air slightly, then looked at her with weaker eyes this time. Snowy stood up and puffed up he chest as if she was victorious.

"Alright good job Snowy and Spook, are those your only moves little one?" I looked at Snowy

Snowy then used Charm on Spook. Spook looked infatuated by her for a few seconds, then realized that he was becoming more venerable to her attacks.

"Ok, that enough. I don't need either of you to be weak or faint today. We have a big day ahead of us."

They nodded in agreement.

"Ok Spook, I'm going to put you back into your pokeball so you can heal."

Once inside I walked to my pokebelt and pulled his pokeball off of it, I then enlarged the ball and opened it allowing Spook to be scooped up by the red glow from the ball.

"Snowy I'm going to paint your pokeball tonight, but for now we will just use a regular one, is that ok?" With her nodding approval I threw a pokeball at her (gently of course). I waited for the light twitching of the ball to subside, then put both pokeballs onto my portable healer.

"Hey Dad will you be ready to go in ten?"

"Yea should be."

"Ok."

I waited in my room drawing up designs for Snowy's pokeball.

"Ready!" My Dad called from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Spook come-on out! Snowy you too!" I exclaimed pulling the pokeballs off of the healer.

We met up with my Dad in the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"We are going back to the ranch. You can go off and study Ice pokemon, I'm going to be discussing... stuff with Mr. Reigns."

"Um, ok." I said, I assumed that his 'discussing' would be about the strange pokemon that flew over us yesterday, or the costs of Snowy and accessibility to the ranch pokemon.

I grabbed my bag and pokebelt, then slipped into my coat as did my father. It was yet again another long walk, but the sights were so beautiful I could walk this walk everyday and always be amazed. The snowy was just melting a little bit as the sun shun down onto it. I could heard bird pokemon in the distance, and rustling of the town. We arrived there about 15 minutes after we left.

My Dad knocked on the door lightly a couple times until Mrs. Reigns answered with a smile.

"Come in, please." She said softly

We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the cherry wood table set.

"Are we disturbing breakfast, I know we are quite early..."I asked

"No no dear, it's fine. We are just having a late start to the morning." Mrs. Reigns replied politely

"Oh, ok."

I could hear a shower running up stairs, and then it shut off. I listened, there were footsteps and then a little rustling.

"So, any news?" My Dad asked John

"No not yet. We will talk soon." He replied hinting towards having privacy

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Ryder said coming down the stairs

I looked over to great him but was caught a little of guard. He was standing there at the bottom of the stair case, Only in cargo shorts. I knew I was staring but could really help it. I didn't see yesterday, but he had a really muscular build hiding under his T-shirt perfectly carved abs and pecks that led to his arms. Today I noticed he had a Seviper tattoo that curved downward on his arm. His hair was wet and flipping out in some spots. All around, he was an amazing sight. I realized that my face was very hot at this point, so I shook my head to shake myself back to reality.

"Well good morning Ryder." Dad said

"Morning professor. Morning Elizabeth."

I looked back at him, "Uhm, good morning." I could hear my voice... I sounded really slow for a moment.

Ryder flashed me a breath taking smile, and I could hear his dad snickering.

"That's quite an interesting tattoo." Dad noticed

"Thanks, I used to be really into reptilian pokemon," He said nodding, "I know a lot about them".

"I can image you don't see many reptilian pokemon around here."

He shook his head. I decided I wanted to just be alone with him for a bit and do some research as well... I figured training would help get him away, and just with myself and our pokemon.

"Hey Ryder, let's go train for a little bit!" I exclaimed

"Alright let me just finish getting dressed and I'll be right outside." He said smiling

I looked Ryder up and down one last time then grabbed my coat and walked out.

I went to the pens in the back and aloud Spook to play with Snowy for a bit, then I joined in, playing fetch and such. Ryder came out and walked over to us a few minutes later.

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"Well we could head out into the forest for a little while and look for Sneasels if you'd like?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled at him, looking back into his sky blue eyes that glistened in the sunlight.

Ryder grabbed both of his pokeballs, and unclasped them as he did such he yelled,

"Come-on out guys!"

As the red light came out of the opening pokeballs so did Swinub and Eevee. They sniffed the snow kissed grass for a moment then seemed ready to explore. We walked to the tree line behind the house, and soon everything behind us vanished behind the icy pine.

The forest was beautiful, it reminded me of the forest we backed onto at our house, but still so different. Most of the trees were ice and snow cover pine, that looked to house bird pokemon, there were gaps between the trees that allowed us to peek around them and look further into the forest. There were a bunch of different paw print and pokemon tracks in the snow, scattered all over the woods.

Ryder and I walked in silence for a while until I broke it.

"So how do we know we are on the trail of a Sneasel?" I asked.

He walked over to a large, nearby, pine tree. And examined the gouges that were carved into it.

"You see the scratched here?"

I nodded.

"These are from Sneasel climbing up the trees."

"Why do they climb?"

"They steal the eggs from the Braviary's that nest high in the trees."

"Ewe." I said scrunching my nose

"I don't eat eggs personally, but I guess you can't knock it until you try it Elizabeth." He said with a shrug

"Lizy, My friends call me Lizy." I said looking right at him, then smiled.

He smiled back and we continued walking deeper into the forest. We came to an edge of a clearing in the forest. I could see two Sneasel cracking open large eggs and eating them as they went.

Ryder looked at me, and once again I could only focus on his beautiful eyes.

"You and your pokemon take the female, and we'll take the male." He whispered

I nodded in agreement. We crept towards the pokemon silently.

"Swinub, use Mist to blind them!" Ryder yelled.

A slow mist crept down from the sky, as Swinub snorted, and blinded the Sneasels.

Ryder smiled at Swinub, then he walked into the mist and disappeared. I stayed out of that for a minute, and bit afraid of what may have jumped in there when we couldn't see.

"Come on in Lizy!" I could hear Ryder edging me on.

I looked to Spook, who seemed all too eager to adventure into the mist. I stepped into the fog, and once in I stretched my hand out trying to feel my way around, but it was no use, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, but I knew Spook and Snowy were nearby. I could hear snarling from the Sneasels as I blindly walked further into the mist.

"Ryder?" I called

No response

"Anyone!" I said a little more franticly this time

I was really scared, this wasn't like being in Spooks Night shade, I was used to that and Night shade was a move that normally stayed closer to the ground and all around its target with a small radius. This, cover the entire clearing, and was every way I looked. Suddenly I seen a black shadowy figure out of the corner of my eye.

"Ryder!" I yelled, "Stop, your scaring me!"

I noticed that as I was yelling, it got very quiet, I spun around, and was taken aback by what I saw. It was the male Sneasel standing there, claws at its side looking me dead in the eye. I stepped back, but then it came a step towards me. I was really scared, I opened my mouth to scream for help, but before I could let our the tinniest peep, Sneasel charged.

I shut my eyes and hit the ground, but to my surprise when I opened them, Ryder was standing between me and the Sneasel. Swinub had taken the Sneasel down.

"Be careful, sunshine." He said with a smile. "You have to watch your back out here."

"Spook, come battle!" I yelled getting to my feet

I turned and face the Sneasels with Ryder to my right, and Spook on my left. Swinub was standing beside Ryder, ready to battle. Spook floated beside me, with a huge grin on his face, revved up and ready. We stood there staring back at each other for a moment and then the Sneasels charged.

"Swinub, Mud bomb!" Ryder yelled

"Spook, Night shade!"

The Sneasel become cloaked in a purple haze, as it squealed and shook violently, Spook appeared in the purple just as the pokemon broke free.

The battle lasted a very long time, and I laughed as most of the Sneasels attacks did nothing against Spook (like tackle) I could hear Ryder and his pokemon fighting against the Sneasel also.

Spook started to grow tired and so did the Sneasel it looked like. At once the Sneasels backed off into the mist and disappeared without a sound.

I heard Ryder return Swinub to his pokeball, as I looked at Spook who was lazily floating just feet above the ground.

"Well that was a fun one." Ryder said walking back the way we came

"What the heck Ryder! That mist could've gotten me killed!" I yelled getting all flustered

"I'm sorry", He said shrugging, "I figured it would be a good way to sneak up on them. But granted it did not work as well as I hoped."

"Obviously." I stated

"Were are the Eevees?" He noticed

I looked all round us, I couldn't see prints, or them in sight. I got a little worried due to the amount on print we seen earlier of other pokemon in this maze.

"Snowy?" I yelled out

We looked around trying to find them, but when we couldn't within the clearing, Ryder gave me a look that made me frightful for Snowy's location and well being.

We waited a few moments both with worried looks on our faces, until I could hear little cracking underneath something feet. A moment later, both Eevee's came from the darkening forests abyss.

"Don't you guys go running off on us again." I said, I noticed I sounded like my mother when I did something wrong

I started to walk back, retrieving both Snowy, and Spook to their balls until I could get them healed.

It was a quite walk back because I really didn't want to talk to Ryder, I was mad at him still. Also I was taking in the beautiful forest once more.

I could start to see the old red brick house, and wooden plank barn come into sight now. As we walked closer I could see my father talking on his poke-gear to someone.

He started to walk towards us and we met in the middle distance.

"That was professor Ariel, from the Aviation department at the University of Apollox. She thinks the bird we saw might of been one of the three legendary birds." He said, smiling a bit, but wary at the same time.

I smiled widely, a legendary pokemon! If I could see it up close, I would be one of the luckiest people in all of Cataria, maybe my Dad planned on tracking it...

I could see out the corner of my eye, Ryder smiling at the thought too.

"Did he say why a legendary bird would come all of the way to Cataria?" Ryder asked

But my dad shook his head. I worried now, a legendary bird's purpose (says legend of course, which had been proven in the past to be true.) was to protect something sacred, or meaningful to the world, it could mean that something bad could be coming to Cataria and it wants to protect us.

"Anyways, How was the day?" Dad asked

"We just went for a walk." I shrugged, thinking in the back of my mind how angry I was about the day.

I didn't look at Ryder but I could feel his eyes on me for a moment as my Dad watched him.

"Alright, well we better get back to the hotel then Lizy, we have a lot of packing to do."

"You guys are leaving already?" Ryder asked sounding a little down

"No, were going out for a few days to go check out Glaceon in the wild."

"Alright." He sounded even more sad this time.

I felt bad because I know it wasn't his fault today, so I walked to him, and gave him a long hug before saying.

"I had fun today."

"Me too." He said as I let go of him

Me and Dad turned to the road and begun walking home. Once at the road he finally spoke, probably waiting until Ryder could no long hear us.

"So what really happened today?"

"Well, Ryder and I went Sneasel hunting to help train our pokemon. But he had Swinub use Mist and it blinded us, he almost got me hurt by a Sneasel, who I could not see. But he ended up saving me from it, and we continued the battle. We won, but I'm still kind of mad at him for doing that."

"Oh..." Dad said unhappily. "Well, at least you got out safe, I'm not saying what he did was ok by any means. But sometimes things don't work out as planned. I'm sure he didn't intend on things to go so wrong."

"That's true, but still, I'm a little hurt that he did that."

"Understandable. How did Spook do against Ice pokemon?"

"Very well, the Sneasel didn't know that normal attacks wouldn't work against his, so most of the time Sneasel went right through Spook and just hurt itself in the crash landing on the other side."

"Ha, that's funny. Ghost pokemon are so cool that way."

"Mmhm. How was your day though?"

"Good, I talked with John, he told me the best places to track Glaceon. He also told me to visit the library in town to look for different pokemon in the area, along with their prints."

"Awesome, and good plan."

"So do you want to be my little partner here, and start on finding the pokemon in the area that's marked on this map?" He handed me the map, which I took and examined for a moment.

"Sure Dad seems easy enough."

"Where are Spook and Snowy?"

"In their pokeballs, they were pretty tired after the battle so, I gave them a break from walking/floating."

"Good plan, so will you be researching alone then?"

"Yea probably. I'm going to put them on my healer before I leave."

"Do you want to eat before you go?"

"No I'm not hungry, if you want eat without me, if not, I can pick something up on the way home."

"I'll probably order pizza or something and order extra for you so you can warm it up when you get back."

"Ok. Well, here, you take Spook and Snowy, put them on my healer for me. It's under my bed. I'll be home in no time Dad."

I said handing him my pokeballs, because we were already at the town.

"Ok, see you soon. I'll be home."

I walked away from him as he kept walking toward the motel. I headed to the library to figure out the pokemon in the area marked.

I looked up at the huge building in front of me. It was made of grey brick and had two stone Articuno pillars on either side of the entry way.

I walked through the beautiful glass French doors and looked around for the front desk. The place was amazing, a lot bigger on the inside then it looked. To my right was a small seating and lounge area, with a couple computers set up, directly in front of me was the massive columns of books held in what appeared to be oak book cases, to my left was the front desk, made of the same wood as the shelving with a glass top and a single computer off to the side. Behind the desk sat a older lady, with soft wrinkles and silk grey hair held up in a bun. She wore a dark blue blazer with a white blouse underneath.

I walked to the desk,

"Excuse me, I'm looking for pokemon around this region", I pointed to the spot on the map that was highlighted.

"Sure, what exactly are you looking for?" she asked politely with a very soft voice.

"Well, pokemon known in this area, and there prints, along with behaviors."

"Ok, follow me deary."

She got up from her rolling hair and walked to a far left isle. As she went down it she examined the spine of the books among the shelves. Suddenly she stopped about three quarters down the isle and swiftly pulled a thick book off the middle shelve.

"Here we are, just what you are looking for, 'Galicia's Inhabitants'. She said with a smile, handing the book to me.

'"Thank you." I said, gently taking the book from her.

"If you need me, I'll be at the front desk" She said turning to walk back to the desk.

I continued down the isle until I reached the path at the end, I turned left and found the lounge area. I looked the book up and down, it had a dark leather cover, with blue stitching and the title looked to be branded into the leather with a white paint of some kind. I opened the front cover and began to read the index, the decided, I have time I can read the whole book within a few days.

"Can I take this book out?" I asked reaching the front desk again.

"Do you have a library card?"

"Not in this town..."

"Oh where are you from?"

"Shadowvale, my father and I are visiting to do research for my pokeball designs, and his work." I explained.

"Oh, what does your father do?"

"He is a professor, Professor Diotte, if you've ever heard of him."

"Oh how interesting, and no, unfortunately my times of staying in the now have long past!" She exclaimed.

We both laughed for a few at her comment the she stared to speak again once we slowed down on laughing.

"Well for you, please take the book, return it within the next two weeks, I'll be here." She said.

"Oh well thanks so much! I will be sure to return it!"

"I never forget a face." She sounded threatening almost.

I put the book under my arm and begun to walk out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Hey dad, I got the book, I'm going to go read it and map out the place along with copy down the prints, stats, and behaviors of the pokemon in the marked area." I said walking through the door.

"Alright! You get on that, I'm packing everything up for the next few days, but I need to go to the tore so, if you hear me leave, don't worry, I'll be back ASAP!" He called from the other room.

I slipped out of my coat placing it on the coat rack. I then continued to my room and sat on the bed. I examined the exterior of the book again until looking for a pen and my notebook.

I hoped down off the bed and walked to the table were my notebook, and writing utensils were. I grabbed my favorite pink pen, it wrote in a brilliant blue hue, I also picked my notebook that I used for information about pokemon. The book had a brown leather cover with a button flap that you have to pop open to read the contents inside.

I flopped back onto my bed, I lay there for a moment staring at the cream stucco ceiling. There was a war going on in my head...

I felt so bad for being close to Ryder, but I really couldn't help myself. I was attracted to him, more so than with Anthony. He was more playful about life, but at the same time he did have a seriousness about him with his pokemon, and their training. I couldn't think about one thing I disliked about him to be truthful. But at the same time I have only known him a short while, I have the rest of my life to find someone who would/could be perfect with me, and my pokemon.

After what seemed like hours of contemplating I decided to look through the book and get some work done so I could get a good night's sleep.

I flipped to the book's table of contents, and found the chapter that I needed most first. "Pokemon Of Glacia - Page 45".

I passed the pages I didn't need through my finger tips, scanning the pages briefly before going to the next. The books yellow a water wrinkled pages smelt almost metallic as the wind leapt from the pages while I flipped through.

I reached my mark in book, page 45, the title was writing in a sleek gold colour in a script font that flowed across the page effortlessly. The rest of the book was hand written in scrip, probably with a feather quill and ink, I could see slight blotches on the page there the writer left the pen on the page to long and it left small amount of ink that blurred out some of the text.

I read through, writing down the pokemon in my note book as I went. There had to be about 25 or so pokemon in the Glacian region itself, so I had to look up every individual pokemon and track them down to their main areas there spotted in.

I had it down to; Sneasel, Weavile, Cubchoo, Beartic, Stantler, Glaceon, Delibird and Braviary. Most of which seemed to be some of the strongest pokemon known in Glacia (as far as the book statistics go.)

I quickly jotted down each pokemon into its own separate page in my notebook, along with their stats, footprints, and other things of importance.

"Hey, dad, I'm done. Do you want dinner?" I yelled out.

After about five minutes of no response, I figured he just didn't hear me, so I walked out of my room and went to check on him.

As I made my way down the hall, I found my way to my father's bedroom, where the door was open and he was asleep at his desk with pencils and books opened, some even falling off the desk, around him.

"Dad?"

"WHAT WHAT?" He sprung to life in a panic as if he was having a nightmare.

I jumped back from him as he flailed around, with a wild look in his eyes, for a few moments.

"Sorry dad I didn't mean to startle you, you fell asleep. I take it you don't want dinner?"

"No sweaty, I'm sorry. And no, thank you. I'm just going to go to sleep and continue this tomorrow."

"Um, ok. Well sweet dreams. I'm going to go out for dinner though, I have Spook and Snowy so please don't worry."

"I always worry. Your my baby girl." He said with a tired smile.

I smiled then walked out of his room, shutting the door behind me.

I walked back to my room, and grabbed the pokeballs off of my healer. As I released my pokemon, the red fireworks jolted out of the pokeballs in a flash, and then as the light subsided, I could see Snowy standing on the floor sniffing around, and Spook zooming across the room, as if he had been in caged for light-years.

"Hey guys, feel like going for a walk, then getting some pokechow?"

"EVVEEVE!" called Snowy excitedly, she must of been hungry.

Spook, flipped himself upside down and put a giant grin on his face, then zoomed to the bedroom door waiting for me to hurry up.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I said giggling at the silliness of them.

I walked out of my room, swiftly grabbing my bag off the hook before leaving, then continued to the hallway that kissed the kitchens entrance. I grabbed my coat off the hanger, and my hat, then opened the door for my pokemon and followed them out, shutting the squeaky door behind me.

We walked outside into the cool air, that lightly whisked across my cheeks, the night was calm and had a beautiful moon lighting the sky. I wandered around the town for a bit checking out the outside of buildings and houses, before making my way to the forest, as Spook, and Snowy followed behind me.

The forest was dimly lit by the moon due to the treetop canopies, but I didn't let it bother me.

As we walked between the snow blanketed trees, we came upon a small opening not far from the forests tree line connecting it to the town. I laid down in the snow not worrying about the cold, or the wetness of my clothes from my body warmth melting the snow beneath me.

I could hear Snowy running around in the snow, the slight crunching of snow underneath her weight tickling my ears as she ran playfully, kicking up snow then tackling it down to the forests floor.

Spook loomed around, and occasionally played with Snowy in the snow.

I cleared my mind for a moment and looked through the opening in the trees. The moon was just in sight, but the stars scattered across the sky like little glimmering freckles upon the night skies face. The sky was beautiful hues of greens and dark blues that swirled across the sky, and nearest to the moon it went a lighter shade of blue that reminded me of a ocean wake. The clouds seemed as fluffy as cotton candy as they scattered themselves through the sky, almost completely transparent against the light being given off by the stars.

I didn't have views as breathtaking as this at my house, so for me, this was a treat, that some people would probably take for granted, so I just laid there and absorbed it all in for a good ten minutes before I could hear my pokemon get a little rambunctious.

"Do you guys wish to train, or is it too late for that?" I asked them.

Snowy was rolling around in the snow, as Spook hovered over her sticking his tongue out, as if to say, "Ha-ha you can't fly!" mockingly.

Once they heard the question then both came quickly over to me, then went to opposite side of the clearing as if they were getting ready for a wrestling match.

"Ok ladies and gents! Tonight we have a wonderful match up, in the purple corner weighing in at .02 pounds, the light weight champion SPOOK-TACULAR! And in the Brown corner weighing in at 14 pounds, the evolution master, SNOWY!" I yelled out, attempting to sound like a wrestling announcer.

Snowy bowed her head down as if ready to attack, but didn't make the first move, instead, Spook came flying towards her using Night Shade to blind her, then attacked from behind with curse. Snowy didn't move or anything just stood there in attack position waiting for something.

Spook floated in front of her, with a confused look on his face for a moment, before Snowy let out a loud howl, then a flashing glowing light formed around here and engulfed her entire body, she began to shake rapidly, as Spook and I watched from a safe distance.

She must be evolving.

"Spook, no attacks till she is ready please. I think our little Snowy is evolving," I said anxiously.

Spook looked at me wide eyes, then gave me a sad look as if he was unhappy that he hasn't yet.

"Spook, I love you the way you are, evolving is no big deal to me, if you stay like this forever, I will love you all the same. Your still Spook." I said reassuringly.

We looked back to Snowy, the light that had came out of nowhere, was starting to recede away from her. I squinted my eyes trying to get a better look, curious to see what for she had chosen.

A Glaceon stood proudly in Snowy's spot not, head held tall, as she called to the moon, then looked at Spook and I.

"Well, Snowy, look at you missy, a Glaceon?" I said rhetorically, "I guess your name is even more suiting now".

She nodded and barked loudly. Spook, was obviously ready to continue the battle now. Spook flew around her, looking her up and down, before getting back to his side of the clearing.

"ROUND TWO! Ok, kids, I want a good clean fight." I yelled in my 'announcers voice' again.

Spook, and Snowy both nodded. Then took one step toward each other, examining there opponent closely before making a move.

Snowy stood still gathering energy, as Spook used Night Shade, this time covering the whole clearing in a purple haze. Out of nowhere, ice cold wind picked up a lot of speed and Spook flew around franticly trying to dodge the shards of ice carried by the wind. Snowy must of learned Icy Wind, along with her evolution. The crystal shards of ice cut through Spook's purple fog and danced through the forest before shattering to an abrupt stop once hitting off of something.

Spook countered with Lick, as Snowy tried to scramble away from him. She then ran full force at him, which made him smile at first because he thought she was going to run right through him again, but instead she used Bite, with as much effort as possible. It sent Spook flying back a few meters, before he tilted his head towards her, and then with a loud ghoulish moan he unleashed energy. He learned Payback, his move wasn't fully perfected yet, so it wasn't as powerful as it should have been, but all the same he learned a new, more powerful more that we could practice.

The battle went on for a few attacks longer before I spoke.

"Ok guys, who is hungry?" I asked.

They both stopped mid attack and walked to me. Snowy panted heavily, and Spook lazily floated around.

We walked back to town in our footprints, until we reached a take out fast food joint. I ordered my food quickly, and paid. The we walked home.

Once inside I made Spook and Snowy there tailored meals, then sat down with them to eat my own.

"Eat up guys, we have a big day ahead of us."

I watched them chow down for a moment, then dug into my stir-fry smothering it with soy-sauce.

Once done I walked behind Snowy watching her graceful movements, and her carful eyes watching everything as if she was seeing the world with new eyes. Her ear was still bent like how it was as an Eevee, but it made her more distinct from other Glaceons, so in a way she was her own.

Spook floated behind me sloppily with a full belly, and half shut eyes from sleepiness.

When we reached the room, Spook drifted to his bed and lay down, then shut his eyes and began sleeping peacefully. Snowy walked to her bed, and sniffed it cautiously, before entering and trampling down a small circle before she too, laid down for a good night's sleep.

I decided to gather my things, quietly not to wake my pokemon, before morning came. I gathered my note book, a camera, writing utensils, pokechow, and my healer, and put them in my bag before I laid down in my bed.

I changed out of my clothes into just a tank top, and girls boxer shorts to sleep in. I walked to my bed, and fixed my pillows to my liking, before getting in the bed and pulling the floral pink and cream print comforter over me, and snuggling into my spot in the bed.

My mind had one thing on it, Ryder. The war raged within my head again about him, and Anthony, and how I felt so terrible for not telling Ryder that I have been talking with Anthony the whole time I have known Ryder. Along with that, came the thoughts of why did Ryder need to know, It's not like they were to ever meet. Also Anthony and I were not together, we were just talking in a more than friendly way.

After what seemed like hours of contemplating, my brain seemed to give out, and I fell asleep thinking of Ryder, and myself, together.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The snow blew fiercely across the land sending a freezing chill into my body, that stuck to my bone. I looked across the barren snow field to see Anthony and Ryder yelling back and forth at each other. I ran to them as fast as my legs would go, and the unforgiving snow would let me. As I approached them, I seen the snow beneath them was littered with blood. Anthony was yelling at Ryder, and Ryder was yelling back his replies, the words seemed to jumble together. But out of the screaming I under stood why they were fighting. It was because of me. Anthony had a bloody nose, and red checks from being hit time and time again, and Ryder had a bleeding lip, were he had been hit and his tooth ripped through the skin along with a swollen purple ring around his left eye.

I tried screaming to stop the fight but it was as if the words got taken with the wind, and lost without a trace. Neither of them noticed me, as I watched the yelling turn back into punching kicking and screaming.

Anthony hit hard, but Ryder was fast and accurate. The sight disturbed me when blood started to platter across my clothes, and melt the snow around them.

"Ryder, please stop..." I wept, "Anthony you too please..."

But still they didn't notice me. All of a sudden Ryder gave a large kick into Anthony's rib cage, as I listened to the high pitch squeal of the air being forced out of his lungs and into the crisp air. Ryder begun laughing, but Anthony quickly tripped Ryder and had him on the ground smothering him in the snow.

Anthony flipped Ryder over, and put his two massive hands around Ryder's neck, then squeezed upon it with all of his mite. Ryder begun choking, and his face turn snow white while his veins grew more and more blue with the lack of oxygen.

"She will be mine." Anthony stated.

I begin crying out loud, then felt shaking, as the figures blurred away.

"Lizy! Lizy! Please wake up, it's a nightmare!" My dad yelling shaking me from my terrible sleep.

I panted heavily as if I had been running for hours without stop.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Hun, it fine. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked cutting me off.

"No not really. What time is it?"

"3am."

"Ok dad, go back to bed, yet again I'm sorry maybe tomorrow ill talk? I fell like I've gotten no sleep though... so maybe I can't try to get some now..."

"Ok, yell if you need me please."

"I will."

With that he walked out. I looked around the room, Spook had a worried look on his face as he floated above the bed, and Snowy snuggled in close to me as if she was saying "it's ok...I'm here."

I went to the bathroom, to splash cold water on my face because of my nightmare, I was covered in sweat, and my tears had run down my face causing salty smears.

When I came back into the room, Spook and Snowy were laying on my bed, waiting for me.

"You guys willing to cuddle with me...?" I asked.

They both nodded, so I got into bed, and snuggled up next to the, stealing their warmth and love, until I felt comfortable and safe enough to go back to sleep.

I didn't dream again that night. And when I woke up in the morning I felt more tired than when I went to sleep the night before. Dad was already waiting for me in the kitchen, as I wobbled into it with bags under my eyes.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." I replied.

"I made snow-man pancakes!" He exclaimed.

"Awe dad!"

"I felt it was fitting to make them look like snowmen in this weather."

"Good choice." I said.

I know he did it to cheer me up also though, he always makes me pancakes when he knows I'm upset.

Once pancakes were done, I sat down with my dad and we ate together in silence.

"That was amazing dad, thank you." I said with a full mouth a fluffy pancakes.

"You're welcome, now go get ready, we will be gone for a week out there, so pack warm, and only essentials."

"Ok."

I cleared my plate, and put it in the sink then went to take a shower before making some pokechow up then packing.

I warmed the shower up while gathering my clothes up. Then once it was warm, I stripped down to nothing and got in. The steam from the shower filled the room quickly and opened my pores allowing the sweat for my nightmare to be cleansed. I shaved, and washed my hair, then soaped down. I stood there thinking again about my nightmare for a few moments, before shutting the shower off and wrapping my towel around my body, to dry off.

I blow dried my hair, then got dressed and made Spook, and Snowy their pokechow.

"Breakfast!" I called walking into my room.

Snowy's ears perked up, then she slowly opened her one eye to look at me. She stretched, and hopped off my bed. Spook floated up in a blink of an eye, and quickly flew to the kitchen to get his food.

Snowy walked slowly to the kitchen. When she reached her bowl, she sniffed it for a moment, then begun chomping away at her food. I looked to Spook who was already half done his.

"Well, look at you!" My dad noticed Snowy.

"Yea, she evolved last night when her and Spook were practicing." I said.

"A Glaceon, interesting. She evolved so young too."

"Well, when it's their time, it's their time you know?"

"True enough. What an interesting choice on her part. She could have be one of six types, and she chose Ice."

"I guess she didn't want a name change?" I said rhetorically, as we both laughed.

"I'm going to pack, take your time guys, I'll be ready soon." I said looking at my pokemon.

I walked back to my room and stared at the pen and paper on my desk. I decided to quickly write to Anthony before I left.

"Dear Anthony,

I want you to know that the farm has a son he is my age and we do hang around a lot. Now, I'm not saying to worry or anything like that ok? He is a really nice guy, and a hell of a trainer. His name is Ryder, he works on his dads farm. He taught me how to hunt Sneasels, and he allows my pokemon to play with his, and his sister's. I think you too could get along great. You alike in some ways.

But besides that, the Eevee dad bought me, Snowy, evolved last night into a Glaceon. It was awesome, she looks so amazing, we are working on ice moves right now too!

Dad and I are going camping, together, in the woods to do research for the next week. I looked every pokemon up there are some really cool ones, and powerful ones we may encounter.

Anthony, I haven't heard from you in a while. I don't know if you have forgotten me or have been too busy, or just haven't gotten my letter. but when you do write me back, I have a lot on my mind. Feel better please.

Lizy."

Once done I folded it neatly into an envelope, and put a stamp on it. I planned on dropping it off on our way out of town at the post office.

I started packing my things in my dad's big duffle bag. I packed a pillow, two blankets, four thick sweaters, some pants, a scarf and gloves, a flashlight, a oil lantern, and matches.

I went to the kitchen, packed up canned food, and oatmeal for dad and I, and pokechow for our pokemon. Along with a couple frying pans, and bottled water.

"I think I'm ready." I said aloud.

"Well, get your coat, and let's go!" he exclaimed.

Snowy and Spook followed behind me, as I grabbed my coat, and bag along with my pokebelt with their pokeballs attached to it, and the letter for Anthony.

My dad released his Dragonite, and asked him politely to carry the duffle bag. Which he did, then followed between my dad and I closely.

We stopped at the grocery store to grab a few more essentials then continued our way to the forest. The marked part in are map, was to the north west corner of Glacia, just a few miles east of the coast, and a about ten miles south of the mountains.

"You packed the tent, and sleeping bags right?" I asked

"Yes dear, along with a blow up mattress, and small self heating packets that are so small they can go in our shoes and gloves, if needed."

"Oh, ok. Cool."

"So what pokemon live around were we are going to be?"

I explained what pokemon lived there, along with some interesting facts about them and what to watch out for. Then my father and I made some small talk before a silence fell over us, as we walked through the dense tree littered forest.

The snow was melting away in the town which we had just left, but in the forest were the sun barley hit the ground, it still homed a lot of the snow. The trees glistened in the sun, like chandeliers, from the snow covering them. Some trees bottom branches were dropping slightly from the sunlight melting the snow on them slightly making it heavier on the trees skinny branches.

"Hey, this is a Sneasel print, I know this one most from walking with Ryder."

I said noticing the scratched tree, along with the two pronged claw prints in the ground where it had walked.

"Oh, and what do you know about Sneasels?"

"Well, it's a sneaky pokemon that eats eggs of bird pokemon. Also, it may sometimes travel in pairs to help each other find eggs. Also, they can learn pretty powerful move like; Faint attack, Icy wind, and Metal claw."

"Oh?" He said thinking something over in his head. "They don't seem like too much of a threat. I don't think it's a pokemon like that we have to worry ourselves with," He noted.

"True enough."

We kept walking in the forest for a few more hours.

Snowy ran ahead of us, sniffing around and playing in the snow, while Spook stayed by me, not wanting to play. Him and I had been on 'missions' before with my father, he knows to take things seriously enough to not go out and play unless I give the ok, or he knows that we are in a safe place.

The sun was beginning to set, and we were only at the three quarter way mark on our map.

"Dad, I think we should stop and set up camp for the night. I don't want to be out here wandering around when the night creeps in." I said.

"Good plan, let's find a tree we can pitch our tent under to help protect us from wind, and the possible snow."

I nodded, and had Snowy hunt out a large tree within a five minute walking distance.

Moments later, I heard a loud bark coming from the right of us, she must of found one suitable. We walked to were the barking came from.

The tree she picked, was a large Pine tree, with a notch carved into it by wear from the weather close to the bottom, where its large roots touched the snowy ground, then made their way into the soil underneath.

"Wow, good job Snowy!" I exclaimed seeing the marvellous tree.

"Agreed." My dad said petting he on her head lightly.

I was in charge of setting up camp, while my father and his Dragonite gathered wood for a fire.

"Spook, Snowy, I'm going to need your help." I said.

The both looked at me and nodded as if ready to go on my command.

"Ok, Spook do you see the branch above the hole in the tree?" I asked.

I pointed to a large, sturdy looking branch about ten feet off the ground, above the trees notch.

He nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to attach a rope to part of the tent, and you're going to fly it up there and bring the slack back down to me so I can tie it off, and make the tent more sturdy."

I grabbed the tent poles, and liners out of the duffle bag, along with rope, I attached the tents top seam to the rope, and gave it to Spook. He flew up high, and rapped the rope around the tree limb once, then brought the other side down to me.

I grabbed a peg out of the bag, and tied the end of the rope to the peg, before pulling the rope tight, until the tent lighted up enough for us to get in and out. I then stomped the peg into the ground.

"Ok, Snowy I need you to hold the pegs for me, and follow me until all the pegs are put into place."

She ran over to me, and grabbed two pegs in her mouth. I walked to the left side of the ten, and grabbed the wire that pulled the front left outward, Snowy quick behind me, gave me the peg once needed, we continued until all four sides were completed.

"Well, looks good guys, now we need to go find some leafy branches, that we can put down on top of the snow. Do you think you two can do such as I brush some of it out of the tent with the hand shovel?"

Snowy barked in agreement, and Spook flew off with her, as she turned to the forest and disappeared out of sight.

I got the small gardening shovel out of the bag, and begun gathering as much snow in it was possible, and bringing it outside the tent. I places the scoops of snow around the tent, so that if it were to snow and be windy, there would already be a small barrier so it could seep into the tent.

About ten minutes later, after I had gotten a quarter of the tent cleared on the inside, Snowy and Spook returned. With them, they had a couple branches with pine needled attached to them.

"Well, good job guys but we are going to need a lot more. I'm going to come with you to make this go a little faster ok?"

After about ten minutes of scrounging around in the forest for branches and twigs, We came back to the camp with as much as we could carry. We laid them beside the tent until I cleared the snow out of the bottom and put it around the outside.

"Hey dad, you guys got lots I see."

My father and Dragonite were slowing walking back to the camp, I could see that they both had arm full's of freshly cut logs in their arms.

"Yes sir-re! Sometimes he comes in handy." He said looking at Dragonite, "Sometimes." He winked, and laughed at him jokingly.

Dragonite just rolled his eyes, he was used to my dad's terrible humor. Dragonite knew he was part of the family. My dad had told me the story of when he got Dragonite, And how they instantly connected. Dragonite actually saved my father from wild pokemon, in the west beaches of Cataria, were he was born. My dad and Dragonite have been friend since, and I don't think Dragonite regrets anything. Even though my father picks on him, he knows dad loves him as much as his own children/family.

Dragonite was so much part of our family he ate with us at the dinner table every night (aside from when dad, and him were gone on a mission.) as well as came on every family trip with us, and even watched movies with us on family night. He also, gets the family there own Christmas presents, as we do for him.

"Oh, dad." I said laughing with him.

"I have the tent almost finished, might I ask why you brought the tent with no bottom?"

"Well, that's a great question. Unfortunately, I thought that was the one with the bottom..."

I gave him a dirty look, before finishing up clearing the snow, and putting the branches down as ground cover.

My dad pulled some wood in a small circle near the tent, but far enough it wouldn't burn it. He then made a teepee with some small sticks, and used a couple pieces of news paper as kindling, before lighting the fire.

I got the food out, a begun cooking it over the open flame I the small pots I brought.

I listened to the fire crack the logs, sending little fiery chips into the air, as I watched the flames climb then descend, again and again. The flame were a vibrant shade of red nearest to the logs, then faded into a sunflower yellow the farther they got into the cool air.

Spook and Snowy we laying down in the snow relaxing from the days walk, and gathering wood for the tent.

"You going to tell me what has been eating away at you?" My father asked serious now.

"You would get bored if I did." I said solemnly.

"Now, hun, it's better to talk about it then to let yourself hold it all in."

"Well, dad, its guy troubles..."

He cringed at the thought of me being with guys, let alone me having a 'relationship issues'

"Oh? Well, I'm pretty bad at relationship advice. I mean, your mother had to ask me out because I was to chicken too..."

I laughed at that thought out load, my father was a very confident man, but he was right, when it came to relationships, he never really understood. I think it was because there is no book that tells you exactly what to do, how to do it, and when.

"That's fine, I'll just tell you then, see if you can help."

He nodded, then waited for me to begin, as I stirred the pots of food slowly.

"Ok, well. You remember Anthony. You met him last year a few months after I had went to Roggenrolla Valley, the time you came with me?"

He nodded, then gestured for me to go on.

"I don't know how me and him are going to work out."

"What happened?"

"Change of heart."

"Meaning?"

"Well if you must know, I think I like someone else, but to be truthful, I want to keep to my work mainly."

"Lizy, your whole life doesn't have to revolve around work. You are young, and already very smart and successful. Have some fun. But not too much, I'm still your father, I'll kill any boy who touches you."

I laughed, at his serious face and evil glace to me when he said the words "boy," and "touch" in the same sentence.

"That's fine dad, you can do so. And I know that, but I want to able to have a beautiful house, a big yard, and nice things when I'm older."

"You can't move out. Your my baby girl!"

I shot him a dirty look.

"Ok, ok, I'll be real. Lizy those things seem to matter to you now, but when you get older, and have nobody to love, and hold, you will regret a lot of the things you did. And over working. You would have a big, beautiful empty HOUSE. Is that what you want?"

"No..." I said with a sigh.

"Then, when we get back. I want you to either sort things out with Anthony, or move on. So one day you too, can have a HOME."

"Good plan dad."

The food was done. Spook, Snowy and Dragonite all huddled around the fire with dad and I eating our food in silence. As dad told us 'heroic' stories of the 'good days'.

I went off into my mind as I watched the array of dancing flames. I thought about what my dad had told me, and how much I didn't want to be with Anthony. He was right, work wasn't everything, family was. But I have Spook, and Snowy. They're family right? But would their love and affection be enough. I think of them as companions... Not children like my father and his pokemon. Would I ever want a baby? Would I even have time for one...

"Snap out of it, And eat up. We have a lot to do this week." My dad said snapping me out of my daze.


End file.
